A variety of disorders can require anchoring a tendon to bone through a procedure such as a biceps tenodesis, for example rotator cuff tears, superior labrum anterior posterior tears, impingement syndrome, and capsular injuries. A traditional repair procedure involves drilling a bone hole into the associated bone and using a tendon fork to push the tendon down into the bone hole. An anchor is then delivered into the bone hole to anchor the tendon within the bone hole, which can involve delivering an outer sheath of the anchor into the bone hole to secure the tendon and then delivering an inner screw of the anchor to secure the anchor.
While traditional procedures can provide an effective means for anchoring a tendon to bone, they can suffer from any of one or more drawbacks. For example, traditional procedures require the use of numerous tools, which can lead to a prolonged procedure and/or increased costs. For another example, tension of the tendon can cause the tendon to experience a rebound effect and the anchor to be proud above a surface of the bone, thereby causing the tendon to push the anchor out of the bone hole and accordingly prolong healing, cause damage to adjacent body structures, and/or result in the anchor and/or the tendon mooring being entirely out of the bone.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for driving an anchor into bone.